Black Raven
by Stealth Wolf
Summary: A girl with a tragic past. She wanted a job to forget, but a certain SOLDIER will make her remember. Please R&R Enjoy :)


**Black Raven**

**Author's note:** This story isn't really in any particular time... It just popped up in my head... I really hope U like it! I will rate it for language and maybe some "more" later on... Please R&R 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters from FFVII. Though Raven is my own character.

---

It was a normal day for everyone in Midgar. Well, almost. For one girl, it was a new beginning. She entered the great hall of the ShinRa HQ. She looked nervous, but what else could she do? She had long, black hair reaching the mid of her back. Her fringe was dyed deep red. Her eyes were icy blue. Her gaze was aware and on the guard. She was dressed in a short, black, plastic top. She also wore black leather trousers with a low waist. Black leather boots with a lot of buckles. She held a long leather coat over her right shoulder. She also had two samurai swords strapped on her back. She walked over to a small table and sat down. She looked out of the windows, like she was looking for something. "May I help you?" a voice suddenly said. She looked at the person, who had spoken to her. He was quite tall and bold. He wore black shades and a dark blue suit. "Yes. I want to have a job" she said, starring at him. "Well, is that so? I shall see what I can do for you" he said and turned his back on her. "May I ask you to wait here a moment" he ordered her. "Sure. I'm not going anywhere" she answered. He walked away and disappeared in the elevator. She closed her eyes and fell back in the chair.

After a couple of minutes, she heard a sound, only she could hear; gentle wing beats by soft wings. Then she heard someone yell. "Get that thing out of here!" an old man tried to catch the bird. "How the hell did that get in here?" another one said. It was a big black, bird. The girl opened her eyes and raised her arm. The bird softly landed on her arm, and squawked. It then took place on her shoulder. She laid her hand on its head and pats it lovingly. "So you're responsible for that thing!" a big man said behind her. "Yes, he's mine" she coldly answered. "And he's a raven, if you want to know" she added. The man was about to open his mouth, when the bold man in the blue suit came back. "Please follow me, ...?" he looked at her. "Raven. My name's Raven" she said, answering his untold question. "Raven. Please follow me" he said. She got up, still with the raven on her left shoulder. They walked to the elevator and stepped inside it. The man pulled out a tiny card from his pocket, ran it through a scanner and entered a security code. Then the elevator began to move upwards. They remained silent, until the elevator finally stopped. She had stopped counting the floors after the 50th. They stepped out and began walking again. They walked up a long stair and ended up in a large room. In the far end was a desk. Behind the desk was a man. He was blonde and was clad in a red suit. They walked up to the desk. She stayed a little in the background. "This is the girl who wanted a "job" the man in the blue suit said. "Well, well" he chuckled. "Looks like we could use her for something. What's your name, my little friend?" he asked. "Straight to the point, huh? My name is Raven, and I wish to work here" she answered him. "Do you have any kind of training, education or anything else useful?" he asked her. "I am trained in combat and weapons. Besides, I'm good at computers" she said. "He seemed to think about it. He waited about 30 seconds, before he gave an answer. "We have "mission" tomorrow, which recommends combat training. You're on it. You won't get paid for it, as it is a test to see how good you are. You are under the command of Sephiroth" he said. Her eyes slightly widened, when his name was spoken. That was more then she had hoped for. "You are going to the Northern Continent. There, you will retrieve a very important object, and bring it back here. You'll get more information tomorrow. Report out in the hangar 06.00 sharp" he ordered. "Yes sir. I'll be there" she answered. "Good" he smiled. Then he turned his chair around to look out of the window.

She didn't sleep that night. She wandered the streets of Midgar, restless. Her only company was the raven on her shoulder. She didn't know why, but it had always been there. Since she was a little girl. And sometimes, even a whole swarm had followed her steps. She climbed a tall building, so she could get a better look at the city. She was new here. It was the first time here. She raised her head to watch the moon. It was full. Glowing with a ghost-like, pale light. Tommorrow, she would be off with Sephiroth in charge. She smiled to herself. She had gotten a good start already...


End file.
